


The Sparrow

by thebaekhyunpark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Mentions of Kim Junmyeon, mentions of guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaekhyunpark/pseuds/thebaekhyunpark
Summary: Chanyeol, a detective, finds himself working with the infamous hacker, The Sparrow.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 82
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	The Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second time joining tiny sparks and I am totally excited to write for Chanyeol's birthday well with a crime au theme! I want to thank the mods for their efforts and patience, thank you dear mods~  
> I also want to thank the readers for giving this story a shot! Also, the story is just so simple but still, I hope you like it, thank you so much! :)

“Good morning, Mister Park, going to work early today?”

Chanyeol spun around and looked towards the owner of the voice after locking his door. He was greeted by a wide boxy grin and an adorable pair of crescent eyes.

“Good morning, Baekhyun,” the detective said with a warm smile towards his neighbor. “And c’mon stop calling me that, you make me sound so old.”

Chanyeol made a sound of fake offense, rubbing his chest as if he was really hurt. But the older _was_ a tad disheartened being called so formally by his handsome neighbor, especially when he had a huge crush on the barista and he was sure the latter knew he was only three years older.

“I’m kidding, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun laughed heartily before walking past Chanyeol, almost running towards the elevator, checking his watch. He was probably late for work, “Careful of the _bugs,_ Chanyeol! I’ll see you around!”

Chanyeol didn’t understand what he had meant and wasn’t able to form a reply because the red head was already gone.

**♣️**

“ _Turn right, two guards by the corner._ ” Chanyeol followed and peeked at the corner, immediately firing two shots that took down the two guards — _just_ as the robotic voice said in his earpiece.

Chanyeol carefully walked towards the door where _The Sparrow_ said the mafia leader was hiding, with Sehun and Jongin taking his flanks. The tallest of the three gripped his gun tighter, signaling the two men to move towards the door.

_The Sparrow_ was a known computer genius that hacked into databases with the highest security like it was child’s play and leaving immediately after without a single trace.

The Sparrow was known for infiltrating high level security profiles and sells it for a hefty amount to whoever wanted the information. The hacker wasn’t really a criminal _per se_ , but was famous to do the dirty work for many crime syndicates and mafia lords, such as hacking into different sites to retrieve private information of their enemies.

That was _before_ he was caught by Chanyeol’s senior, Kim Junmyeon, and instead of arresting him, they promptly asked the hacker to work for them with his anonymity still intact. Only Junmyeon and a very few of the higher ups knew of the Sparrow’s real identity.

_“There are a dozen men inside, all armed. Five are scattered in front of the door while three are protecting a panic room and the rest are with the leader inside the said room,”_ Chanyeol listened intently at the information as he started to think of a game plan inside his head, “ _Your back up is on their way, Mr. Park._ ”

Chanyeol looked towards the nearest CCTV camera, knowing fully well that the hacker was watching their every move. He eyes the lens as if he was staring at the Sparrow himself and gave a short nod before he heard his men arriving from the lower floor.

“ _I already opened the lock on the panic room without them realizing it, I think._ ” Came the robotic voice in his ear piece again and Chanyeol nodded. He signaled to his ear that he was about to remove the earpiece when the voice suddenly said, “ _Good luck in there, and be careful of the_ bugs _, Mr. Park._ ”

**♠️**

Chanyeol and his men were able to capture Lee Hyunshik, Korea’s biggest mafia lord with some casualties. And unfortunately, Chanyeol was one of them. He was the one leading the assault so it was expected that he’ll receive the brunt of the fire the moment he had kicked the door open.

He was able to deflect most of the bullets but a stray shot had hit his left shoulder just after they had apprehended the mafia leader and that’s why Chanyeol was currently walking around with his arm incased in a sling cast. He was also given two weeks off until his shoulder was healed enough for him to get back on field, but since he was free right now he decided to grab some coffee from the café across his apartment complex.

“Oh, hey, Yeol,” Kyungsoo, the café owner, greeted his childhood friend with a smile, “Here for breakfast or for my cute employee?” he teased, making the tall, blonde man blush furiously.

“Shut up, Soo,” the taller said gruffly just in time as the back door opened to reveal the most adorable red head Chanyeol has ever seen, his smile was already making the taller weak. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes with an amused grunt and returned to fixing his cakes on the shelves.

“Oh hey, Chanyeol,” the barista smiled at him widely, eyes dropping at his slinged arm for a moment. Baekhyun didn’t look surprised at his injury which shocked Chanyeol because he was sure he hadn’t seen Baekhyun prior today and Baekhyun always hovered over him when he had so much as a scratch from work. “Your usual order, then?” Although he was already punching an order and took Chanyeol’s card to swipe it.

Chanyeol still nodded and Baekhyun gifted him with his pretty smile, “Go pick a seat, Yeol. I’ll bring your order to you seeing it’ll be hard for you to carry a tray.”

“Thanks, Baek.” Chanyeol said, pointing to a seat near the windows, “I’ll be over there.”

“Got it,” said the barista. The taller was already walking towards the seat he had pointed to when Baekhyun suddenly called him. Chanyeol turned to look at him over his shoulder, “Yeah?”

“ _Be more careful of the bugs next time, yeah?_ ”

Chanyeol’s brow furrowed at the words but he couldn’t ask Baekhyun because the barista had already turned his back on him to prepare his order. But as the detective sat down to ponder over it, that’s when it _hit_ him. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at Baekhyun’s retreating back.

His eyes suddenly zeroing in on a small nude colored tattoo that was shaped like a sparrow, placed on the space behind the barista’s right ear.

_It couldn’t be._


End file.
